


Pythonheart's Grudge

by REDKlNG



Series: The Seasons: Dawn of the Darkness [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gore, Injury, Injury Recovery, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDKlNG/pseuds/REDKlNG
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Seasons: Dawn of the Darkness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574032





	Pythonheart's Grudge

_**Creek Clan** _

**Leader** : Finstar-blue silver tom with blue eyes

**Deputy** : Northsky-long haired creamy white broad shouldered tom with splotchy silver gray patches and bright blue eyes

**Medicine Cat** : Snowwillow-tabby white stump tailed she cat with bright yellow eyes

**Peacemaker** : Beewind-cream tabby she cat with pale yellow eyes

**Messengers:** Eucalyptussplash-sleek golden she cat with blue eyes

Cinnamonstripe-auburn tom with golden brown markings, scarred ears and amber eyes

**Warriors** : Blackwater-black and blue tom with dark blue eyes

Nightlight-scarred almost black tabby tom with a golden brown tail tip and sage colored eyes

Waterpool-auburn and smoky black she with blue eyes, scarred muzzle

Sandshrew-golden and smoky black tom with blue eyes

Marigoldclaw-golden she cat with golden brown markings and amber eyes

Daylight-red and cream tom with light yellow eyes

Nightwing-sleek black tom with bright icy blue eyes

Shelltalon-cream silver she cat with striking pale yellow eyes

Spottedstream-blue tabby she cat with vivid blue eyes

Sparrowwaters-white tom with bright blue eyes

Duckfluff-blue cream she cat with icy blue eyes _Apprentice, Moosepaw_

Leapsun-red silver tom with bright yellow eyes _Apprentice, Rapidpaw_

**Apprentices** : Rapidpaw-black tortoiseshell she cat with sky blue eyes

Moosepaw-brown tabby tom with dark yellow eyes

**Queens** : Pythonheart-golden tabby she with golden brown markings, blue eyes and a few scars

Fawnblossom-tan she cat with golden eyes{Expecting Sparrowwater's kit}

Rosepond-red tabby she cat with dark green eyes{Expecting Leapsun’s kits}

Ivyfern-blue tortoiseshell she cat with pale light green eyes{Expecting Nightwing’s kits}

**Elders** : N/A

* * *

_**Aurora Clan** _

**Leader** : Amberstar-silver she cat with amber eyes

**Deputy** : Serpentwatcher-bronze tom with dark brown markings and amber eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Leafblade-dark brown tom with black markings leaf green eyes

**Peacemaker** : Cindersea-blue smoky gray she cat with vivid blue eyes

**Messengers:** Ravenfluff-roan colored fluffy tom cat with amber eyes

Starkdream-ginger and silver muscular she-cat with dark blue eyes

* * *

_**Eclipse Clan** _

**Leader** : Bloodstar-dark red tom with amber eyes

**Deputy** : Deathfang-lilac tom with dark yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat** : Firebird-handsome red tom with bright yellow eyes

* * *

_**Cypress Clan** _

**Leader** : Lionstar-fluffy amber and light amber massive tom with icy pale blue eyes

**Deputy** : Duskcloud-pale and very pale brown speckled (lighter and darker specks) tom with chocolate brown eyes

**Medicine Cat:** Mintsage-lilac siamese she cat with pale bright green eyes

**Peacemaker** : Elmpatch-brown and gray tom with pale green eyes

**Messengers:** Honeyvine-cream and brown long legged tabby she cat with pale green eyes

Thistlesun-lean grayish brown tom with golden amber eyes

* * *

_**Outside Cats** _

Romeo-auburn and smoky black kittypet with amber eyes


End file.
